To Stay Or To Go Home
by Bella Diablo
Summary: What happens when two fox demon best friends get trapped in a world unlike their own? They meet two certain half-devils. Not a good timing either. What have these two gotten themselves into? Will they decide to stay when the time comes? Will they go home? Stay tuned. Rated M for the language and gore. [VergilxOC] [DantexOC]


**A/N: Hey everyone! Bella here! So guys, this is my first fanfic. Kind of nervous but excited as well :3 I've been holding off on writing any fanfic for here but I finally got the courage and here it is! Hopefully you guys will like it as much as I do. Now, as Dante says, "Let's rock!"**

**Disclaimer: I only own my own characters. All other characters belong to Capcom.**

Prologue

"Vergil, don't do it!" a girl with blonde hair yelled as tears were flowing down her face. She was standing near the cliff that the half-devil clad in blue was on. She was shaking with tears.

"Leave me and go. Please don't make this any harder for yourself," Vergil said as he stepped further back. The half-devil clad in blue, with blue eyes as clear as crystal, and beautiful white, silvery hair that was slicked back, stared right at the girl. The girl refused to move as she watched him with sad eyes.

"Vergil….you can't…" She whined in defeat. She knew nothing she said would work but, she had hope.

"Just leave him, babe," Vergil's younger twin, the half-devil clad in red, frowned.

"He won't change his mind," the girl's best friend said sadly. Her long white hair flowed as the wind blue. Her amethyst eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Blithe…I'm staying here," the blue devil stated as the area around them shook.

"Just because it was your father's home?" Blithe cried. Her blonde hair was flowing with the wind just as her friend's hair was. The wind wasn't that strong where they were. Then, her light, golden yellow eyes met blue eyes. "You're going to leave your own twin brother behind? Leave me behind? After all that we've been through?"

"Yes. I am." Vergil said with a frown before he stepped back on the cliff and let himself drop into the depths of hell.

"No! Vergil!" the blonde yelled out. She stepped forward to attempt to save him only to be stopped by the only other two people that were there with her in hell.

"Come on, it's too late," the younger twin said, fighting back emotion from seeing his brother fall deeper into hell.

"Listen to Dante," the silverette headed girl cooed softly.

"But Esther…." Blithe cried.

Dante and Esther had managed to convince her to leave hell with them. Of course, Blithe was crying hard, a bit too much. She felt heartbroken and they knew that but this was for the best. Over the time she had spent with him, which wasn't that long, she had grown close to him. Blithe thought back to when she had met Vergil at an old library before she had followed him to the entrance of the Temen-ni-gru tower. She thought about all the fights she had helped him in and all the things she had witnessed. His constant fights with his twin brother, Dante; fighting the obstacles that stood in his way; dealing with Arkham, the man in black that was a human turned demon by his own actions; everything.

She had thought about all this even when she left hell. Then she remembered one important thing. She had fallen in love with the devil clad in blue. But she didn't tell him her secret. She never had the chance. She was a fox demon from another world. Dante didn't know either. Knowing this, she knew that she and her best friend, Esther, had to make an important decision. Do they stay in the world of Devil May Cry? Or do they go back home where it was safe for them?

**A/N: So guys, how was it? I know it was pretty short and I'll make it longer along the way I swear! I hope everyone enjoyed reading this little insight on what's to come. The real fun begins next time and hopefully I'll clear some things up if you have questions. I don't know if there are any mistakes but please let me know, I can be a bit clumsy at times when it comes to typing and writing stories. Anyway, please leave a review and tell me what you guys think about it! Thanks everyone! ^^**

**Dante: What kind of ending- wait, where's all my pizza?!**

**Bella: I may or may not have ate it…**

**Vergil: You shouldn't even be eating that much anyway, brother.**

**Dante: What? Hey! Shut up, Verge!**

**Vergil: *glares at Dante***

**Bella: Um…well before they destroy my room, I'll see you guys next time! Bye!**

**Dante: Damn it, Verge!**

**Vergil: You fool!**

**Bella: *sweat drops* Geez…Hey! Not in here! At least fight outside please!**


End file.
